Bunny
The Bunny is a small rabbit that appeared in Ferdinand as a former resident of Casa del Toro. He is voiced by Cindy Slattery. Development According to the fur department, the Bunny was a challenge as he had plenty of hair which were fluffy, a stark contrast to that of the hedgehogs'. The bunny was extremely fluffy which is different than the hedgehogs' fur. It had TONS of hair which was a fun challenge! �� #AskAnArtist. (November 21, 2017). Twitter. Biography Meeting Ferdinand When the Bunny was emerging from its burrow in Casa del Toro, it spun around just in time to see Ferdinand heading towards its direction despite avoiding collision against each other. Both animals scream and the bull tumbles forward, narrowly missing the Bunny with his horns. Petrified, the Bunny faints promptly after posing a stereotypical, comic-relief heart-attack stance. Ferdinand quickly attempts cardio-pulmonary resuscitation on him. Though successful, the Bunny quickly dove back into its hole. Ferdinand apologized hastily, only to be returned with a carrot smacked straight into his face from the burrow, which made Valiente mock him even more. Meeting the rest of the team One night, when Ferdinand and the rest of the bulls: Valiente, Bones, Guapo, Maquina, and Angus including Lupe the goat and the hedgehogs: Una, Dos, and Cuatro were driving in a truck to escape Casa del Toro and back to his home in Seville after Ferdinand found out the truth about the bulls' fates whether picked to fight in the arena or not and getting selected by the bullfighter, El Primero, the Bunny was seen walking on the road until it spun around just in time to see the truck heading its direction. Luckily, Cuatro stopped the truck just in time before collision but the Bunny, petrified, faints again and is brought on board by Ferdinand for Angus to revive him next. As they continue with their escape with Moreno and his men chasing after them in his car, Angus does his best but to no avail despite Bones' encouragement. Then, Maquina approaches the Bunny and performs electroshock therapy with his charged hooves on him. Though successful, the Bunny pants heavily in fear at the sight of the bulls, only to receive a friendly smile from Maquina, which eventually earns him a special friendship as he is later seen perching on his head the rest of the way. When Una manages to subdue Moreno and his men momentarily, the Bunny can be seen waving at them before they crash into a haystack in a field. In Madrid, the Bunny is seen either riding on Maquina's back or head as he and the rest of the gang run from Moreno and his men while causing damage, chaos, and panic throughout the streets of the city. Later, the Bunny can be seen enjoying some fries with his friends while riding a bus to the train station. At the station, after the bulls push a cart to connect it to the train heading for Seville, the Bunny jumps off of Maquina's head and on the cart and signals him to come aboard. When Ferdinand sacrifices himself to save his friends with Lupe left behind as well, the Bunny and his friends are saddened as they watch him get captured by Moreno and his men to be taken to the arena in El Primero's final fight while riding further away. Later, the Bunny and his friends rush into the arena to save Ferdinand, only to find him still alive, reunited with his owner, Nina, and hailed as a hero by the people. Impressed, the Bunny and the others sit to praise him for his efforts. Then, they are taken with Ferdinand back to his home on Nina and her father, Juan's farm, where Ferdinand was raised and grew up all his life, by Moreno. Physical Appearance The Bunny has red fur, pale tan underbelly, ear rings and interior of its ears with short and stubby limbs, whiskers, big blue eyes, buck teeth, and a small nose. Bunny looks petite, cute, and adorable. Personality Bunny appears to pack quite a temper, as demonstrated when it angrily smacked Ferdinand with a carrot when the latter almost killed it despite the apology. Gallery Trivia *During the chase around the city, the Bunny disappears in some scenes especially the part where Maquina and all the other bulls except Ferdinand charge at the matador (actually a man posing inside a matador cutout). *Cindy Slattery, who voiced the Bunny, also provided additional voices and wrote the script of Ferdinand. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Heroes